The Choice's Choice
by SliverStarsGoldenMoon
Summary: Finished: Takes place before Trickster’s Queen and after Trickster’s Choice. Aly is more homesick then ever and the only one she can really open up to is Nawat. With a hesitant relationship already started this winter could be a diamond in the
1. Default Chapter

The Choice's Choice  
  
By: SilverStarsGoldenMoon  
  
Dis: I don't own the characters of Trickster's Choice they belong to Tamora Pierce. I suggest that you read Trickster's Choice first so you won't be too lost.  
  
Info: This is what is taking place before Trickster's Queen and after Trickster's Choice. Aly is more homesick then ever and the only one she can really open up to is Nawat. With a hesitant relationship already started this winter could be a diamond in the ruff.  
  
Aly awoke at dawn as she usually did. All had been quiet since that night a month ago when Bronau had tried to force Merquen to take throne and give him Sarai's hand. The night had ended in a battle with Bronau's men and the raka and with the death of Duke Merquen. Aly had been freed after Duchess Winnamine had come out of morning and took her place as head of family. Aly smiled as she remembered that soon after her father had found her. She knew she took a risk at staying to see the Trickster's greatest trick but she knew it was for a worthy cause and that she would do anything to see it happen successfully but first she had to get through the late fall and all winter. She knew she would have a lot of free time on her hands and nothing to do with it. Aly sighed as she began to get the things ready for the day for the ladies Sarai and Dove. Pembery awoke a short time later to do so for the duchess. When everyone was dressed they went down to breakfast.  
  
"So anything you need us to do while the air is still crisp and not frozen?" Aly asked Chenaol the head cook and one of the lead raka conspirators. The cook filled Aly's bowl with porridge and handed her two breakfast rolls on a plate.  
  
"No but can you the duchess if you can take the goats out today Visda and Ekit have caught a cold it should only last a few days," said the cook. Aly sighed.  
  
"Back to goats for me oh well at least I won't have to hear Sarai's mumbling and Ochobu's grouching in the stillroom today," she said as she went to sit down and eat her breakfast. Chenaol just chuckled and searved the next person in line.  
  
Aly ate her breakfast and went to ask the duchess for permission to herd the goats which she immediately gave when she heard of the two young children aliments and got to making a syrup for them so Aly could take to them the next day. Aly went back to the room to change out of the dress and into her old goat herding clothes. She gathered up her goats and made her way towards he gates. She sent a small smile to Nawat who was sitting on his bench fetching a few arrows. She stopped for a moment.  
  
"You don't have many today do you?" she asked as she eyed the small pile of unfetched arrows. He looked up at her and sent her the smile that made her heart tighten.  
  
"Falthin said that since he's took me on he hasn't seen so many different kinds of arrows. He says he has enough so every man-at-arms can have two quivers to themselves and plus extra not to mention enough for Lady Dove to practice for the rest of the winter indoors and the beginning of spring," he told her. She smiled at him.  
  
"Then it seems that we are in the same boat. I won't have much of anything to do until spring as well," she said. Nawat got that look in his eyes he always did when he was going to speak of mating. She held up her hand and smiled. He shook his head as he turned back to his work still smiling.  
  
Aly continued to her walk to the grazing spot near the rocks. When she got there she took her seat on the rock. She sat there until noon when she was about to eat her lunch of cheese, bread, and cold sausages. After she ate she took out the pad of paper she had used for maps before Dove had provided her with real ones and began to draw. She began to draw and lost herself in the art finally she sighed and sat back to look at what she did.  
  
Aly gasped. She had drawn a picture of Pirate's Swoop as it looked after the first big snowfall. Most of it was a shadowy white which was the color she had used for snow. It covered trees, rooftops, as well as the walls of Pirate's Swoop and its towers. Aly felt tears in her eyes and didn't try to wipe them away. What would be the point if she knew they would come anyway? She just brought her knees unto her chest and lay her head on them wrapped in her arms and silently cried. She knew with the on coming Midwinter holiday coming up she would begin to feel homesick even if it was some time away. Aly thought back to all the past Midwinters. Her family sending gifts and getting them. The ones that were able either came to Pirate's Swoop or met in the Royal Library in the castle. It would be her family her adoptive family and close friends. Last year hey had had it in the library so Alan, her twin, could come being in his second year as a late page. This year they had all thought about going to their own homes to rest after the Scanran War. Her mother, father and oldest brother Thom would have to celebrate it alone. But she would spend it the most alone. Here she was a servant with only a gods given knowledge of the higher world she couldn't share any of her memories or stories of the holiday with anyone. Aly choked back a sob and buried her face deeper into her arms. She jerked as someone placed their hand on her shoulder. Doing her best to wipe her eyes she turned and looked up into the eyes of Nawat. He frowned and sat next to her.  
  
"What are you doing here Nawat?" she asked looking at the goats silently counting them to make sure she hadn't lost any. Nawat did a wing shrug.  
  
"I finished my arrows and Falthin told me to get some fresh air so I decided to come and see how you are doing," he told her looking down at her. Aly looked away to hide her, no doubt, red puffy eyes.  
  
"That was nice of him," she murmured. Nawat turned her chin to him.  
  
"What is wrong Aly?" he asked his eyes filled with worry. "Since I have first seen you I have not seen you weep," he said. Aly's eyes filled and she through herself into his arms and began to cry again. Nawat just held her and preened her almost shoulder length red gold hair. Before long she stopped crying.  
  
"I am sorry about that Nawat," she said wiping her eyes and used a rag from her lunch bag to blow her nose. He looked at her.  
  
"Now will you tell me who has made you sad so I can mob them?" he asked. Aly let out a weak laugh.  
  
"I was sad because I will miss my family during the up coming holiday," she said. Nawat slowly put his arm around her shoulder. Aly laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I will also miss my flock and out kin. Most have flocked with the weather is warmer. This is my first time so far away from them since I have been able to fly," he told her.  
  
Aly understood that they were both going to be alone with out their families this year. She sighed and breathed a deep breath. She could smell Nawat. It was a mixture of woods and fresh air. Then her eyes widened as she jumped up. She didn't notice that they had begun to get so close together. He was up right after her but didn't have the same light red stain on his cheeks. Aly bent to pick up her things when Nawat held her chin. She looked up into is dark eyes. She could she the swirl of brown in them.  
  
"If you are feeling alone Aly you can always talk to me. I won't tell your secret," he told her. Aly could only nod numbly. "Besides your father made me promise to take care of you," he told her. Aly's eyes widened and burst with green flames. She opened her mouth to set his straight but her comment and fire was extinguished when he swiftly kissed her. Aly held on to his shirt front afraid if she didn't her legs would clasped under her. Nawat released her from the kiss and picked up her walking stick. She just grabbed her bag and they walked back to Tanair castle together talking of what crows do when they migrate.  
  
When they got back Aly changed into her ladies clothes and set out Sarai and Doves practice clothes and placed their weapons near the door where they could fetch them when they were leaving the room. The two girls soon arrived to change.  
  
"How was the stillroom?" she asked knowing Sarai despised it. The older girl growled as she picked up her clothes and went into the dressing room to change.  
  
"Aly if I ever have to smash a bay leaf or make a cream of the foulest stuff again it will be too soon," she yelled from the room. Aly smiled and turned to Dove who shrugged.  
  
"As always after an hour she began to complain that the fumes were going to set into her clothes and that that the smoke was going to choke her," she said. Aly knew that Dove like the stillroom more then her sister. The younger girl went to the other dressing room.  
  
"What did you make today?" she asked keeping the conversation as she put the girls other shoes away and brought out their practice boots.  
  
"We started with something for the colds of the two children that replaced you in goat herding then we started on bruise balm," said Sarai.  
  
"Ochobu knows all kinds of different things for all ailments that anyone can think of," said Dove.  
  
"She says the bruise balm will help my wrists feel better after a hard practice," said Sarai.  
  
"My Da said the pain means you are doing it right," said Aly remembering all the lessons she had on all the different fighting styles she learned.  
  
"How so?" asked Dove  
  
"Because if you miss you won't feel anything but if you hit it will give you some reaction of pain until you are able to ignore it," he said.  
  
"Your father was very nice won't you miss your family over the holiday?" asked Sarai coming out to put on her boots. Aly shrugged.  
  
"Not really my brother is going for his shield by other brother is a servant at the University and my father is usually trying to sell another item or such," she said telling most of the truth.  
  
"Well you were free you could have gone home," said Dove now also putting on her boots.  
  
"Well I happen to like it here and if that changes which I doubt I can still go home," she said. Winnamine came into the room telling the girls to hurry. The three women went out into the courtyard to practice. Aly refused to cry anymore and began to practice her hand to hand combat exercises.  
  
Thanks for reading this chapter of Choice's Choice. I hope you like it please R & R. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Choice's Choice

By: SilverStarsGoldenMoon

Dis: I don't own the characters of Trickster's Choice they belong to Tamora Pierce. I suggest that you read Trickster's Choice first so you won't be too lost.

Chapter 2

That morning Aly woke up earlier then usual after getting a letter from home from Kyprioth. It had been a short one showing her father's trip back to Tortall where it then ended. Aly woke up wondering what he would tell her mother and what she would do. She sighed knowing it would be no use to worry over it. She went and set out Dove's and Sarai's clothes before going to put on her goat herding gear. She went down to the kitchen to fetch her breakfast and lunch. She also picked up the serum for Visda and Ekit before leaving the castle. She took the serum to them first before getting the goats. She knew that their mother would be wake by now doing things around the house that needed done since her husband and oldest son had died in Bronau's attack. After her delivery she rounded up her goats and headed out of the gates. She looked over to Nawat's bench and found it empty. She shrugged and continued one her way ignoring the tiny twinge of sadness in her heart. She made her way to the rock where she sat down and ate her breakfast. Aly was finishing off the last piece of cheese when she heard foot steps behind her. She knew it wasn't Junai who had been relived for the winter she jumped up and unsheathed one of her many hidden knives. Only to sheath it back when she saw it was Nawat. Usually she couldn't hear him until he made his self know.

"What are you doing up this early?" she asked. Nawat did a wing shrug.

"It is a habit I can't break even though I'm not a crow anymore," he told her as he sat down next to her.

"But won't you become a crow again?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I like being a human plus I'm waiting for something," he told her.

"Like what," she asked. He got a sad look in his eyes.

"For something I will probably never have," he said quietly.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Because I've tried and haven't gotten very far," he told her.

Aly dawned on what the conversation was about. It was about her being his mate. Aly sighed. There was an attraction between them one more then physical. Aly could relate to him better then she could ever relate to the boys at court. Those who hadn't been afraid of Alanna's wrath or George's quick knife work. She had complained on never meeting anyone interesting men other then her uncles or the men of her foster family. She did like Nawat very much even though until then she would never have admitted it. She knew it was going to be a long winter and from what Kyprioth had told her a very exiting spring. She would need a companion to stick with her though both and if they live through it the road home and during her new profession she would have when she returned. She just needed him to teach him what would be expected if he decided to court her now and when they returned to Tortall. She cleared her throat sorting out her words and thoughts.

"Nawat thing are different when concerning humans when they are ready to court," she started. Nawat looked at her confused. "Ok for example before two people could become mates they would want to get used to the other. Learn about their past. What they plan on doing for the future. Most don't just become mates unless they are betrothed," she said looking at him to see if he understood.

"What is betrothed and are you betrothed?' he asked. Aly shook her head.

"Betrothed is when you are promised to be someone's mate with little or no say so in the matter and no my parents thought it would be best to let me find someone I love," she said.

"So before I can make you my mate I must court you," he sorted. Aly nodded he was learning faster then she thought. "Well what must I do to court you Aly?" he asked. Aly thought about it.

"Well here I am just a servant who must serve Dove and Sarai but at if we were at my home you would bring me flowers, and take me on walks, and sometimes give me things not that I'm saying you have too," she said. Nawat looked serious and nodded.

"What about kissing?" he asked getting out of the habit of calling it mate feeding. Aly smiled.

"Well usually kissing comes later when the two people have been courting for a long time and are sure the other wants to, but for us I guess it is ok," she told him blushing.

"So we are courting now Aly?" he asked as he began to preen her.

"I think that would be nice," she said. Nawat nodded in agreement. Then Aly began to tell him about her family and of her home and what she would do when they got back if he decided to go with her. He told her about the crows and what it was like to be them. She was very fascinated on the legends of the crow god and goddess and the beginning of the raka. He wanted to know about all the stories of the warriors and people she had met. He was very interested in Daine when he leaned her adoptive aunt could speak, heal, and turn into animals.

As the months went on Aly and Nawat became closer. Visda and Ekit got better and took back over the herd but Aly and Nawat still went out some days when the ladies were in the stillroom or in the practice courts. He began bringing her rare winter flowers and he made things from wood that she could use. He made a comb whose tips were metal pieces of stormwing feather he hadn't used. He told her how she could use it as a weapon if she was in trouble in the spring. They lived the winter happy and warm in each other's embrace. Dove, Sarai, and Winnamine only used Aly for her main duties and little else unless it was something they felt she and Nawat could do together like sending messages to Pohon and Inti. They wanted the couple to be together when they could. Everyone was a little warmer during the winter watching the young couple. Soon the snow began to thaw and everyone knew spring was on the way. Those who knew about the Trickster's greatest plan began to prepare for what would happen that spring. Aly and Nawat were sitting in the almost empty kitchen during an early spring rain storm.

"Spring is near," Nawat commented popping a dried cherry his mouth, Aly had worked on getting him used to human food as well during the winter. Aly nodded and smiled up at him.

"The winter was bearable with you I wasn't very homesick at all," she said. Nawat kissed her nose.

"My flock will return when the snows are melted they will have information for us and I can tell them of my learning to court," he bragged popping another cherry into his mouth. Aly elbowed him slightly. He smiled down at her. "I will be happy to return with you when this is all over Aly. I will ask your family for your hand and we will marry and all will be perfect," he told her. Aly nodded.

"I'll have found the perfect husband to help me in our network of spies and you would have found yourself a mate to raise young chicks with," she said. "I love you Nawat and I pray that we will live through this," she told him.

"And I love you and I know with our friends and allies we will help the Trickster in succeeding in his greatest trick ever and live happily," he told her. Aly reached up and pulled his head to hers in a heart-shattering kiss.

"Kyprioth better with that or leave us alone," she said when it ended. The air around them filled with Kyprioth's rich marry chuckle. _I have the up most faith in you Alianne of Pirate's Swoop and Nawat Crow, the up most faith. _Rang his voice in their heads. Nawat smiled and kissed Aly again. This was going to be an interesting spring.

Thanks for reading my fic. I hope I didn't disappoint you to much. I didn't want to go into deep detail without knowing almost anything about T.Q. I didn't want to confuse anyone. Anyways thank for reading and look out for The Trickster's Queen coming out I think in September. Maybe after I read that one I'll make another fic.


End file.
